Mario and Sonic Sunshine
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Super Paper Mario and Sonic. After Sonic and Elise's wedding, Mario and friends are taking them to their honeymoon in Isle Delfino. But time is repeating itself for Mario when two clones of him and Sonic come and ruin everything. Who are these clones? And what do they want? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the prologue to a new Mario and Sonic story called Mario and Sonic Sunshine.**

**Mario: In this story, we're bringing Sonic and Elise to the place I planned for their honeymoon, Isle Defino.**

**Sonic: But things go wrong when evil clones of me and Mario come wreak havoc around the island.**

**Me: Right. But I hope things work out in the end. Here's the prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

A day after Sonic and Elise's wedding, everyone left Flipside on Peach's private plane to the place Mario planned for the honeymoon. It was an island in the middle of the ocean known as Isle Delfino. Sonic didn't mind that the island had water because he was used to water. Then the TV turned on and showed an add about Isle Defino and the sights amazed Sonic and Elise. But the bride came to her senses when she saw two shadows in the background. They looked like Mario and Sonic.  
"Oh my, Peach, did you see that?" Elise asked her close friend.  
"I have...but what is up with that shadow?" Peach asked. "Did you see it, Amy?"  
"No, not at all, Peach," Amy said. "Maybe you were seeing things. Now just relax and enjoy the ride." Elise tried to shake the thought off but she couldn't stop thinking about it. A few hours later, the plane landed at the airstrip but it made an emergency stop, which surprise everyone and fall off their seats.  
"What just happened?" Rouge asked.  
"Lets go check it out," Vivian said. "Oh my gosh, what is this goop?"  
"Where did it come from?" Shadow asked.  
"It looks familiar," Mario said. Then Peach and Elise spotted the same shadows they saw on the add. Elise tried to tell her new husband what she saw but the creatures were gone. So Mario and Sonic went to investigate the airstrip and met with an old friend of Mario's, F.L.U.D.D. So Mario put F.L.U.D.D on and washed away the goop.  
"Nice work, you two," Peach and Elise said.  
"Quite an unusual device," Amy said. "Is it some sort of pump?"  
"I am F.L.U.D.D glad to meet you," F.L.U.D.D said.  
"Hey, someone's coming," Birdo said. It was a couple of cops, who threw Mario and Sonic in jail for polluting the island with weird paint-like goop. This worried Elise because she knew no one in Mario or Sonic's team would never do such a bad thing. Elise and Peach tried to explain but the judge didn't except it and said Mario and Sonic are not allowed to leave or relax on the island until their work of cleaning the island was done.  
"This is going to be a bad honeymoon," Elise said.  
"At least we won't get captured like the last two times we went with Mario and Sonic," Peach said. "Besides, last time we got through this, we got to relax the whole time after Mario saved the island. So I'm sure if Mario and Sonic handle this, we'll have a real vacation."  
"Thanks, Peach. I knew I could count on you," Elise said.

* * *

**Me: Dear me, I hope what Peach said is true.**

**Mario: So what are going to do after this story?**

**Me: I'm going to do a story called Mario and Sonic Party, but there's going to be five stories, so it will be a trilogy.**

**Sonic: Like your Pumpkin Princesses Trilogy?**

**Me: Exactly. I love trilogies a lot, like Twilight and the Hunger Games. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bianco Hills and Ricco Harbor

**Me: Hey guys. Thank you for waiting for this next chapter. I'd like to thank a very nice guy on here named EBcrazy2 for favoriting this story and following it.**

**Mario: Yes. This guy is coocoo for the story.**

**Sonic: Who knew someone like him would like this. This is exciting.**

**Me: I know. When I first became a Sonic and Elise fan, I thought I was the only one. Until I saw a lot of stories of Sonic and Elise together, which got me to stay on DeviantArt and fan fiction. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Mario and Sonic talked to two of the pianta cops.  
"Go straight that way," one of the cops said. "You can't miss the mess, pals. You're first job's to get rid of all that ugliness. And remember, we'll be watching you, pals. We'll know it when you two start slaking off."  
"You got it, sir. Let's go, Sonic," Mario said.  
"Right, Mario," Sonic said.  
"We'll help, you guys," Rouge said. "The others are watching over Peach and Elise. They're waiting for you at the town square." So Mario and Sonic went to the town square and saw Peach and Elise. Vivian, Beldam, Marilyn, Amy and Luigi were watching over them. Peach and Elise were mad that this happened because Elise was expecting a relaxing vacation with no crazy adventures and Sonic felt the same way. So Mario and Sonic cleaned the goop at the town square where the statue was supposed to be. Then when the statue came out, the Mario and Sonic clones appeared.  
"What the heck is that up there?" Beldam asked.  
"It looks like Mario and Sonic clones," Vivian said.  
"Guh!" Marilyn said.  
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Luigi yelled and in fear. Then the Mario clone took Peach while the Sonic clone took Elise. So Mario and Sonic and their friends went to go after the clones with F.L.U.D.D.'s help. Then the clones got away into a portal in the statue. So Mario and Sonic went to chase the clones down. The portal lead to Bianco Hills. The first mission was clear the path to the wind mill. The path was covered in brown goop, so Mario and Sonic sprayed the goop away with F.L.U.D.D.'s help. Next was to destroy a monster on top of the wind mill.  
"Who is this monster you're talking about, Mario," Amy asked.  
"It's a piranha known as Petey Piranha," Mario said. "He wreaked havoc many times, from polluting this place to ruining the Smash Bros. Tournament."  
"We must be careful, Petey is very powerful," Daisy said. "His weakness is water, so F.L.U.D.D. should be able to help."  
"I see him up there," Rouge said. "Let's go." So the heroes went to the wind mill to fight Petey up there. But when the heroes got up there, the piranha made a powerful scream, causing the roof of the wind mill to break and made the heroes fall inside the wind mill. So Mario and Sonic and their friends fought Petey until he dissolved into brown goo. But when the heroes got back to Delfino Plaza, there was goo on the area where the shine hut was at. So Mario and Sonic cleaned the goo up until the hut rose out of the ground and revealed a portal to the Ricco Harbor. But Mario and Sonic had other things to do back in Bianco Hills, including find the secret on the hillside.  
"What kind of secret does this hillside have?" Silver asked.  
"You'll find out, Silver, it's exciting," Mario said.  
"I hope it doesn't have high places, I'm afraid of heights, you know?" Blaze said.  
"Maybe you can wait outside," Amy said. So Mario and Sonic went to the hillside secret to get the next shine sprite. But the Mario clone took F.L.U.D.D. away, making the path around the secret entry impossible to cross. But Mario and Sonic were clever enough to go through the obstacle course and get the shine sprite. After getting all the shine sprites including catching the Mario and Sonic clones, the heroes saw a lot of bad stuff. Black goo covered the lighthouse at the beach part of Delfino Plaza. So Mario cleaned all that and the lighthouse returned. Then the heroes went to Ricco Harbor. But when the heroes got there, there was ink.  
"EW! Where is all that ink coming from?" Knuckles asked.  
"I think it's coming from those crates over there," Tails said.  
"Then it must be another boss, Gooper Blooper," Mario said. "He's a squid who tries to pollute any water places."  
"Well, he will be hearing from my hammer if he doesn't stop!" Amy yelled and ran to Gooper Blooper's spot. So the heroes followed Amy and she hit a tentacle sticking out of a hole in the crates. This made Gooper Blooper come out of the crates and began the fight. Finally our heroes defeated Gooper Blooper and got another shine sprite. Then came Mario's favorite event that happened last time he came to Delfino Plaza: blooper surfing! Everyone had a good time doing this. Sonic even thought this would be perfect for him and Elise to do once all the cleaning is done. So Mario and Sonic continued to get the shine sprites in Ricco Harbor.

* * *

**Me: Author's note, I am going to do two places in each chapter of this story instead of one area like in Super Paper Mario and Sonic. Anyway, I'd like to thank Mr. cobanermani456 of YouTube for doing a whole walkthrough of this game.**

**Mario: This guy is well known for saying the phrase "SKADOOSH!" whenever he does something right.**

**Sonic: I think he got that from those movies, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2.**

**Me: I heard a lot about that movie series. There's going to be a third one soon. And one of my favorite actors, Bryan Cranston, will be in it. Anyway, don't forget to review. But NO BAD REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gelato Beach and Pinna Park

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to Mario and Sonic Sunshine.**

**Mario: Hey, Emilie, Sonic told me about your parodies you'll be making. The Sonic parody of the Rocket Power episode, Typhoid Sam, and the old show, Zoey 101.**

**Me: He did, huh? That's good, and perfect timing. I'll make the Rocket Power parody in two weeks when the episode comes on the 90s are All That. But if I'm anxious to do this story, I'll do it. And I'm not sure when to do the Zoey 101 Parody.**

**Sonic: Well, just be strong, and if you get too anxious, take deep breaths.**

**Me: That I'll do, Sonic. I know how to keep calm anyway. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Mario and Sonic got back to Isle Delfino, they found goop at the spot where the lighthouse was and one of the Toads and Amy were trapped in the goop. So Mario cleaned them after cleaning the goop and getting the lighthouse back.  
"Thanks, Mario, black is totally not my color," Amy said.  
"I tried to save her but the goop is too strong to pull them back up," Vivian said, coming out of the shadows.  
"You did the right thing, Vivian," Sonic said. "Keep an eye on Elise and Peach, okay?"  
"Not a problem, Sonic," Vivian said. "If any trouble occurs, we'll let you know. Let's go, Amy."  
"OK, Vivian. Good luck, Sonic," Amy said.  
"Thanks, Amy. I needed that," Sonic said. So the team went into the portal in the lighthouse, which led into one of the relaxing spots in Isle Delfino, Gelato Beach. The first challenge was to find the secret in a giant sandcastle, which was easy because Mario had to spray water dune buds, which reveal various secrets. But once again, the Mario clone took away F.L.U.D.D., but the team was able to go through the course again without help. Next was to get a giant caterpillar off the sand bird tower.  
"Why would a caterpillar sleep up in a tower like that?" Shadow said.  
"Even I never knew the last time this happened," Mario said. One of the piantas said that if the caterpillar doesn't get off the tower and the mirrors turn to the tower as well, the next sand bird won't hatch. So the team went to the mirrors to beat the red creatures guarding the mirrors until they were gone and get the Shine Sprite at the same spot as where the sandcastle was. But the next mission was to try and defeat the caterpillar because it's causing a lot of disasters on the beach.  
"What's with the temper tantrum?" Sonic asked.  
"That's what this guy is full of, buddy," Mario said.  
"Then let's beat this guy," Knuckles said. So everyone beat the caterpillar until he turned into sand and dissolved and revealed a Shine Sprite. The next mission was to take on a pianta impersonator named II Piantissimo. Sonic thought he was weird and challenged this guy and beat him to the flag. Then II Piantissimo gave him a Shine Sprite. The next mission only had the Mario team do it because it was to find the red coins in the reef not far from the beach. Mario got all coins and got another Shine Sprite.  
"Elise and I should swim down at that reef when all this is done," Sonic said.  
"Can we join you?" Silver asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Sonic said. "After all, you guys helped so you all deserve relaxation after all this work." The next mission was to chase after the Mario and Sonic clones around the beach and stop them. The team defeated the clones and got another Shine Sprite. But when the team got back Vivian and Amy came and said Peach and Elise were taken away by the clones again and took them to a strange ship. So the team went after the princesses. But the Mario and Sonic clones stuck out their tongues headed to a theme park. F.L.U.D.D. that island was called Pinna Island.  
"The tongue sticking is giving me deja vu," Sonic said.  
"Must be when we met Zazz back at the Lost Hex," Tails said. "Now let's go, we have to go after them." So everyone got inside a cannon, which blasted them to Pinna Island. The first mission was to stop a mechanical version of Bowser and Eggman over at the water area of Pinna Park. The Mario and Sonic clones were controlling the robots. So the park director helped Mario and Sonic by letting them ride the roller coaster with water cannons to hit the robots. When the robots were destroyed, the clones finally revealed themselves. It was Bowser Jr. and Zazz!  
"Leave the princesses alone, you creeps," Bowser Jr. said.  
"We won't let you take our prisoners away!" Zazz said.  
"Prisoners? Why are we prisoners?" Peach asked.  
"You two have stolen a power that rightfully belonged to papa and Dr. Eggman," Bowser Jr. said.  
"And decided to distract this miserable hedgehog and his friend by sending them to prison," Zazz said.  
"So you two caused all that graffiti?" Elise asked.  
"Of course, Bowser Jr. did it with that magic brush that strange old man in a white coat gave him," Zazz said.  
"A strange old man in a white coat?" Amy asked.  
"But the distraction didn't go right because Mario and Sonic didn't get locked up," Bowser Jr. said. "So them and their team want to protect the prisoners."  
"That's right, so you better watch it if you want to stay alive, pesky hedgehog!" Zazz said. Then the heads of the Bowser and Eggman robots flew away to Corona Mountain. Then a Shine Sprite appeared in the water, so the team grabbed it. The next mission was to investigate the cannon outside the park which has a secret passageway. So the team beat the creature inside the cannon and got inside the cannon but the Mario clone once again took F.L.U.D.D. to make the challenge harder, but the team made it through the passageway. Next was to grab the red coins at the pirate ships.  
"This place is cool, when all this cleaning is over, we should go here to have fun," Sonic said.  
"I especially want to ride the roller coaster," Silver said.  
"And I think Rouge and I can ride the Ferris wheel," Shadow said.  
"Sounds like fun, Shadow. I always love Ferris wheels," Rouge said. So Mario went to get all the coins at the pirate ship, which wasn't very easy because the ships rotate all the way. When Mario did the mission, he got another Shine Sprite. The next mission was to help a family of sunflowers who were wilted from creatures that look like Yoshi eggs. This one was a lot easier because all Mario had to do was spray water at the creatures and get them stuck in the sand and ground pound them. But the next mission was hard, the team had to stop the Ferris Wheel from going so fast.  
"Why is it going so fast?" Beldam asked.  
"It's having static from a koopa with electricity on its shell," Mario said.  
"I love fast, but this could be dangerous," Sonic said. "My vows to Elise were to keep her safe wherever we go, and I'm keeping this promise."  
"Even if it means being on a relaxing vacation like this," Amy said. "That's why we're all here, just in case you get in danger, and to join you." So the team went to stop the static koopa from making the Ferris Wheel to go faster than usual. Then the team got another Shine Sprite. The next mission was to investigate another secret passageway, but this time it was inside the park, at the Yoshi merry-go-round. To get inside the team must bring a Yoshi on the missing spot of the merry-go-round. Again the passageway was hard to go through but the team was able to get through it. Next was to chase the Mario and Sonic clones.  
"Who was the Sonic impersonator?" Daisy asked.  
"It's one of the Deadly Six, his name is Zazz," Sonic said. "And as you can all tell, he's totally crazy."  
"I have to agree, Sonic, even his voice is crazy," Rouge said. So the team chased the clones until they gave up and gave the team another Shine Sprite.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's done, thank goodness. Took quite a long time.**

**Mario: I could tell, look how long it is. Thanks goodness you didn't do it all night.**

**Sonic: Otherwise you'll have to miss church, and thank goodness you didn't. It was your friend's birthday and Tracy invited you to come to her party.**

**Me: Yes, I can't miss a party no matter what. Unless my parents are busy and can't take me. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Noki Bay and Sirena Beach

**Me: Hey, guys, here's the third chapter to Mario and Sonic Sunshine.**

**Mario: Sonic just showed me those Spyro the Dragon crossovers on your favorite stories list. Peach and I loved Titanic (Spyro Style), it was amazing.**

**Sonic: I showed Peach and Mario that story since they're cute little love birds.**

**Me: Indeed they are, Sonic, so they deserve to read something romantic. So here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

When the team got back to Delfino Plaza, they spotted a light coming from the sky. The team went to investigate it and teleported to Noki Bay, where the sea creatures, the Nokis, live, so says Sonic's brochure. The team's first mission was to uncork the waterfall because the water was dirty.  
"How is that water being dirty?" Rouge asked.  
"And ugly," Amy said.  
"It must be Eely-Mouth," Mario said. "He/she must be having dirty teeth again. But I'm sure we'll be sent to clean its teeth."  
"And I think that creature up there must be the one who put the cork there," Amy said. So the gang went to the top where the waterfall was suppose to be. The creature was another mole creature from back in Pinna Park. So the team threw the bombs at the mole creature until his cannon burst and fell into the water and the cork fell off. The next mission was to find the Shine Sprite inside Tricky Ruins. But as the team came to the top, Gooper Blooper has returned but the team beat him and went to get the Shine Sprite inside the ruins. The next mission was to test an air helmet so the team can go to the ocean floor to find out the real problem with the polluted water. The test is to collect all the red coins inside the fisherman's jar.  
"Sounds like fun. Let's do it, team," Sonic said.  
"A swim inside a jar? It does sound fun," Amy said.  
"I agree, I'd do anything to go inside a jar," Maria said.  
"Beldam, Marilynn and I will stay out here, we don't go in water," Vivian said. So everyone but those who controls fire went inside the jar to collect all the red coins. But the team still had limited air in the water, so they had to be careful. After going through the whole jar, the team got another Shine Sprite. The next mission was to finally clean Eely-Mouth's teeth so the water won't be polluted anymore. It was hard and gross but the team was still able to clean the eel's teeth with F.L.U.D.D.'s help. The next mission was to race II Piantissimo again and when the team got to the bay, it was sparkly clean.  
"You were right, Mario, Isle Defino is beautiful," Rouge said. "And it was good idea to come here for Sonic and Elise's honeymoon even if this turned out to be an adventure."  
"But this adventure turned out fun, I can't wait to tell Elise about it," Sonic said.  
"Maybe if I get married, I'll go here for a honeymoon," Shadow said. So the team went to do the challenge with II Piantissimo by swimming in the water, but Mario was able to do a boost with F.L.U.D.D.'s hover nozzle. II Piantissimo was amazed with this boost but gave the team his Shine Sprite. The next mission was to investigate the secret inside a shell tower. It was a hard obstacle course since the Mario clone stole F.L.U.D.D. again, but the team reached the Shine Sprite without F.L.U.D.D.'s help. The next mission was to chase the Mario and Sonic clones and stop them, which wasn't very easy but the team managed to get the clones themselves but they got away again and the Shine Sprite came. When the team got back, the Mario and Sonic clones held a Yoshi egg and F.L.U.D.D.'s turbo nozzle. So the team chased him down and had F.L.U.D.D. squirt water at them so they can drop each object.  
"A Yoshi egg? That could be useful," Maria said.  
"Yeah, I see a pineapple up in that pipe on top of that rooftop," Shadow said.  
"Yoshi can swallow that pineapple so we can see where that pipe leads to," Blaze said, smiling. So the team gave the Yoshi the fruit it asked for and the Yoshi swallowed the pineapple and everyone jumped into the pipe, which lead them to Sirena Beach. The first mission was to try and save the hotel from a giant ghost mantis that not only made Hotel Delfino disappear, it also covered the beach electrified goop. It was hard because whenever Mario squirted this mantis with water, it multiplies into smaller pieces. But the team finally beat the mantis and Hotel Delfino was back to normal. Then the team got another Shine Sprite.  
"This hotel looks beautiful," Knuckles said. "We should stay here when we start our real vacation."  
"You'll love this place, Sonic, the rooms are very comfortable," Mario said.  
"Well, if it gives me and Elise comfort, then I'm definitely staying here during our real vacation," Sonic said.  
"Does it have a pool?" Marine asked.  
"Yes it does, Marine," Luigi said. "It also has a casino." Team Sonic was excited to go to the hotel and stay there once this adventure is over. The next mission was to investigate a secret passage inside the hotel lobby tower, and as usual it was hard due to F.L.U.D.D. being taken away. But the team got through the course unscathed. The next mission was to find the secret entrance to the pool in the attic, which looked a lot like a maze. But with Yoshi's help, the team got through the maze and got the Shine Sprite in the pool. The next mission was to find the secret inside the casino, which was inside a puzzle that contains a pipe. The passage was beautiful because it had seagulls and a setting sun. The team was able to get through the obstacle course. The next mission was to stop King Boo from haunting the casino.  
"Geez, what is up with those boos," Silver said.  
"This is creepier than when I had to deal with King Boom Boo," Knuckles said.  
"Well, luckily we have Mario to help us beat these ghosts," Sonic said.  
"Yes, so dealing with this ghost will be a snap," Rouge said. So the team went to the casino to stop King Boo and encountered him in the casino basement. The only way to destroy King Boo was to throw hot peppers at him and hit him with the rest of the fruits scattered around. After doing this three times, the team defeated King Boo and got the Shine Sprite. The next mission was much harder than dealing with King Boo, the team had to clean up the beach but there was a time limit, so the team had to hurry. But the team managed to get the whole beach clean with thirty seconds left. The manager of the hotel gave the team a Shine Sprite as reward for cleaning up this mess. The next mission was to stop the Mario and Sonic clones in the hotel.  
"Will those two EVER give up," Amy asked.  
"I don't think so, Amy," Daisy said. "But if we keep fighting these two, maybe they'll give up and tell us where Peach and Elise are."  
"And if we find them and save the island, we'll have the vacation we need," Sonic said. So the team chased the clones down until they gave up and gave the team the Shine Sprite the clones had.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it and soon we'll reach the ending, yes I know it's short but Super Mario Sunshine was a little short.**

**Mario: Unless you count how long you take to get through all the Shadow Mario missions.**

**Sonic: Usually people who try to get to those missions take days or months.**

**Me: Indeed, it took my brother a LONG time to reach the final boss. But still the was short because it had nine levels, counting Corona Mountain. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
